Ancestors and Offspring
by PoisonedRosesPoisonedKisses
Summary: (OC's) First story! Six girls wake up in a forest with no memories of what happened beforehand, and find one big crushing secret- their fathers are alive here. Follow them as they try to get back home- or will they stay? Find out here! (Slow-build, rated T for some nudity, swearing, and violence. USUK, Franada, Spamano, GerIta, RoChu, & GeriPan!)
1. The Beginning

_**A/N:**_

_**Hi guys! This is my first story ever, I've been thinking about putting one up here for ages and finally got the guts to do it! Please Please Please review- I want to see what I should improve or if it was any good! Also, any questions will probably be answered at the bottom with another A/N! Thank you so much for reading!**_

_"Even if we never met them, I'm sure they would've been proud."_

Amelia woke up with a loud, beating heart and the unfamiliar sense of disorientation. Her vision swam as she slowly raised herself onto her elbows, stomach on the floor. Or rather, on the bed of pine needles. They were too rough and scratchy, though, as if she wasn't wearing-

Ah. She was naked.

The rest of her senses slowly returned. The blonde smelled of earth and decaying plant matter, she heard birds singing and squirrels scrambling in the trees. Her mouth was dry, cotton-like, and she resisted the urge to go find water in favor of trying to find her glasses. Amelia's hands wandered around where she was now sitting, before she stood up to rid herself of the annoying prickle of pine needles near her thighs and- unmentionables.

She saw the unmistakable glint of metal and glass a meter or two away. Reaching down to pick it up, she noticed one lens was cracked in the corner. _Oh, great. _

At least she wasn't half-blind anymore. There were other bodies some feet away, which Amelia recognized as her comrades, all lined up next to each other. None seemed to be harmed. No blood, no scabbed-over wounds, no weapons.

_No clothes, either._

Amelia immediately started to pat herself down, trying to convince herself this was all a dream. Every pinch, poke, and pull only heightened the dread slowly forming in the pit of her stomach. You can't taste in dreams, right? Amelia bit down on her thumb hard, before yanking it out and waving it uselessly in the air.

She tasted blood. The teen leaned against a tree, watching the bite marks slowly clot and scar. Having no clothes to wipe the blood off on, she stuck her thumb back in her mouth.

_Ok, Amelia, think. Why would you be naked, in the woods, with the rest of the Union, also naked and also in the woods?_

_Kidnapping? _No, the perpetrators would still be around.

And there seemed to be no civilization in sight. The naked girl stopped thinking about it and instead hurried over to her fallen friends, knowing it would be best at the moment to get everyone's opinion before rushing into conclusions.

Any other normal girl would've felt at least a tiny bit embarrassed to find their friends naked and snoring, especially when one of the girls rolled over to cuddle in another's arms.

It's not like Amelia hasn't seen this before, though.

"SOLDIERS! WAKE!"

"Cecilia?"

"Here."

"Louise?"

"Present!"

"Sasha?"

"Present."

"Florence?"

"Oui."

"Alessa?"

"ZzZzZzZz..."

"I'm taking that as a yes."

The girls were all currently standing or leaning against a tree trunk, trying to piece everything together. Florence spoke first.

"Does anyone at least remember what happened to us before we got here?" She muttered, twisting a lock of her blonde hair into knots around her finger nervously. Granted, she was still a bit miffed that everyone assumed _she_ took all of the clothes in the first place, but a long, drawn-out speech on why she would've left them in lingerie shot their accusations to the ground.

"We went over this." Alessa yawned out, stretching herself over a tree stump she found placed conveniently next to her previous sleeping spot on the ground. Most of the group wondered if she realized it was full of splinters.

"Flash of light, random memory gibberish no one can remember, dreams-slash-nightmares no one can remember, yadda yadda, and... we wake up...naked."

She barely managed to say the last word before she was cut off by another loud yawn, and placed her head back onto the stump.

"Besides, we should be searching for clothes and people right now." Her voice was higher with her nose smushed against the wood.

"Hey, guys?" Sasha called out. Amelia looked over to her with an eyebrow raised.

"Commie, don't you see we're kinda-"

"We could just go there, yes?" She interrupted, pointing toward what looks like the backyard of a suburban house. Everyone stopped for a second before exhaling a long, drawn-out breath.

"How long have you known it's there?!" Amelia said loudly, rushing over to the chain fence. Florence ran after her and grabbed her hand, pulling back so hard they both collapsed into the pine-needle filled floor.

"And? What next? We let a stranger see us in our naked glory? We're not even sure-"

"But dudette! Do you really want to stay here? Without clothes?!"

"I wouldn't mind it, per say..."

Amelia looked up at Sasha instead.

"Amelia, what're you-" Sasha paled.

"_No_, Amelia, don't do the puppy eyes- oh you _bitch_. "

"Hurry the fuck up!" their conversation was interrupted by Cecilia and Louise climbing the chain-link fence, Alessa holding onto Cecilia's shoulders as she jumped over to the other side.

"You guys are taking too long, just climb the thing!" Louise exclaimed happily. "I'm hungry, Alessa's sleepy, Cecilia's grumpy-"

"No I'm not, you ass!"

"And there's this one perfect house right in front of us that we can raid for supplies!" She finished.

Florence, Sasha and Amelia stared at each other for a couple seconds before Sasha slowly nodded.

"The best course of action at the moment is to, unfortunately, break into a civilian's home."

Florence groaned at the same time Amelia fist-pumped the air.

"If you all end up in jail, I'm not rescuing all of your fat asses. Except for maybe Louise." Florence said, grabbing the fence and slowly starting to scale it.

Amelia spent the climbing time bickering with Florence about how she would "_totally save my ass too! Because the hero would never get left behind!"_

The house was pretty average, a two-story home with a white picket fence out front, a couple bathrooms, and enough rooms for a growing family. Pictures of grandparents and family members littered the top of a fireplace, and a few stockings were pushed to the side. A calendar with cat pictures was hung to December, and x's were covering each day and stopped at the 12th.

"Huh, so it's about two weeks 'til Christmas." Amelia said out loud to herself. Sasha and Florence were searching for clothes upstairs, Louise and Cecilia were making pasta in the kitchen (yes, naked. Apparently, they had practice cooking food without clothes on before), and Alessa was in charge of finding cash.

Whoever lived here was probably gone for their Monday workday, considering they didn't find anyone inside and taxes and paperwork were in a messy pile on the coffeetable. Alessa walked in with a laptop, not noticing Amelia standing in front of the fireplace, and plopped herself down onto the leather couch.

"Oh, hi Amelia." she said, smiling.

"You're not sleepy anymore?" Amelia asked, also sitting down. She fidgeted a bit. Leather on skin wasn't very pleasant for her.

"No. But I do have some pretty annoying splinters on my chest now." She murmured, opening the laptop and waiting for the thing to warm up.

"Your own fault." Amelia shrugged.

"By the way, Sasha already left. The only clothes that could fit were men's, and they only fit her, so she jumped out the window and went to go buy us some. She said she'll be back soon, though."

Amelia nodded, before swinging her legs over the arm of the sofa and pressing her back to Alessa's side. _Ah, now this is more comfortable. _

"What're you doing with that laptop, anyways? I thought you were just looking for money?"

"And I have it. Right now, we currently have about a thousand dollars from their vault."

"Vault?"

"You thought they left their money lying around?" Alessa said in a amused tone. "Right now I'm looking for an apartment. I've already made fake documents for all of us. You were in the military for two years, by the way. And your last name is simply Jones."

"Hey! You could've just put my actual name in there!"

"Amanda Elizabetha Kirkland-Jones is kind of a mouthful."

"So is Alessa Karpusi-Honda!"

"My name sounds prettier." She deadpanned.

"Mine's the best!" Louise called out from the kitchen. The sound of Cecilia smacking her upside the head was heard, along with a "She's lying! I'm the best!"

"Actually, all of you are horrible." Florence grinned, walking down the stairs. "We have, like, another half-hour left before the owner comes back, by the way."

As if summoned, Sasha walked through the door, along with a few bags filled to the brim with clothes. She also carried a couple empty black backpacks with her.

"Okay, I saw a couple cars in traffic, which means the workday is probably over by now. Cecilia! Louise! Drop the pasta, we're in a hurry! " she called out, throwing the backpacks toward the girls.

"Get whatever clothes you like. Alessa, did you find a place?"

Alessa shook her head.

"I sent an e-mail only a second ago. No confirmation yet. We're going to have to sleep in a motel for tonight. Maybe tomorrow too."

Within a couple minutes, the girls packed (and put on) the clothes. Cecilia and Louise both were upset from throwing away the half-finished pasta, but the promise of grocery shopping lightened their mood.

They were gone in less than ten minutes. Five minutes after they left, a very confused young man wondered why his house smelled like pasta. And why were there body imprints on his couch?


	2. Supermarket

Guess what I forgot about… for a couple of months…. sorry guys! This chapter will be a tiiiiiny bit centered around Louise and Cecilia. Quick warning for cussing. Also, this chapter is very suggestive, and in some places outright erotic. Whoops. Watch out for gays of all kinds. (All the Italian translations were used from a site called "Reverso", please message me if the translation is off!)

I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

"Oh god, who's bright idea was it to get this motel?" Amelia ranted, throwing her backpack onto the Grand King bed. The door now hung on one hinge, thanks to Amelia kicking it down from excitement. The air around the whole street smelled like cigarettes, and it wasn't from just Florence.

"T'was your idea, non? Honestly, you act so surprised, even though you were the one who chose the cheapest place." Florence commented offhandedly while placing her own bag gently onto the floor. As soon as she stood, her cigarette was ripped away from her fingers. Amelia gave it one final look of disgust before grinding it onto the floor with her new boots.

Florence shrugged and pulled another one out of her back pocket.

* * *

Sasha walked through the doorway, momentarily taken aback by the broken door hinge. However, her impressed expression slowly faded as she took in the sight before her. Florence was currently sitting on Amelia on the one bed, two hands holding up Amelia's left to the headboard. Amelia had her right hand around Florence's neck and was shouting random nonsense, while Florence was cursing loudly in French.

Cigarettes littered the floor, along with the original package, which lay in front of the TV. Sasha shrugged at her teammate's antics, picked up a cigarette, and lit it herself.

Amelia and Florence were too caught up shouting at each other to notice how Sasha was slowly sneaking up. With a final shove, Amelia managed to flip the pair over and balanced herself on Florence's hips. Her other hand ripped itself from Florence's grasp and settled on her neck.

"I win! I win! Tell me I won!" Amelia shouted loudly into Florence's ear.

Florence struggled to breathe, the flip taking away any air she had in her lungs. However, a small grin graced her lips when she saw Sasha slowly creeping up behind Amelia. Help me. She mouthed.

Sasha nodded, taking one last large drag, before grabbing both of Amelia's shoulders and sitting behind her.

_"You win."_ Sasha's voice was unbelievably smooth, even with smoke billowing out her mouth.

Amelia struggled, coughing, while Florence took a deep breath. "What the- oh shit, guys, not now-" Amelia cut herself off with a moan when Sasha licked up her neck and started to suck lightly. Florence's grin spread wider and tried to grind on the girl above her. Sasha offered the half-done cigarette to Florence, who opened her mouth and licked her fingers when Sasha placed it on the tip of her tongue.

"Now," Sasha started, letting her hands travel under Amelia's shirt. "how about we-"

"OH MY GOD. HOLY SHIT. EW, GUYS, WHAT THE EVER-LOVING FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU." Cecilia cut into their playtime with her loud screeching. "THE LEAST YOU COULD'VE DONE IS CLOSE THE DOOR, HOLY FUCK." Louise popped her head through the doorway, intrigued by her friend's shouting, and paused at the sight before her.

"..." She stared at them.

"..." They stared back.

"Why didn't you guys invite me?" She questioned, hands already making a move to take off her shirt.

"Nononono, no, you guys are going to stay clothed and dressed and preciously pure until AFTER we get food." Cecilia whispered something into Louise's ear, who shrugged and approached the blushing threesome before her. With surprising strength, she lifted Sasha off the bed and placed her down onto the ground. Cecilia shoved Amelia off of Florence, but not before apologizing for interrupting their... "activities".

"Now, Alessa is asleep, again, but she did say we have to go get some groceries. And we got the bed-" Louise interrupted Cecilia, "-situation worked out. Amelia, Alessa, and Sasha will sleep in one room, while I, Cecilia, and Florence sleep in the room next to you guys." She finished seamlessly. Cecilia nodded in approval before taking a list out of her back pocket.

"Since we'll only be sleeping here for a night or two, the food we buy would be mostly food we shouldn't prepare with a stove."

"So mostly junk food?" Amelia asked, sitting on the far edge of the bed away from Sasha and Florence.

Cecilia sighed. "Yes, mostly junk food. And fruit that doesn't spoil quickly." She turned to Louise, who had a sad, puppy-dog expression.

"...No, Louise, we can't make any pasta." The pasta-loving girl sighed and flopped onto the bed face down.

"Ok, let's go then." Amelia jumped from the bed full of energy. "To the supermarket!"

* * *

Thankfully, there was a market within walking distance. Each girl grabbed a separate basket and memorized what they'll get from the list. (Not surprisingly, Amelia volunteered to grab most of the chips and soda.) Cecilia and Louise were teamed up together, each not really wanting to walk through a huge store alone in a town they don't know.

"These tomatoes are so overripe!" Cecilia fumed, squeezing the large red fruit in her hands with a frown. "Well, at least they have some class. No other store I've been in has orange and yellow tomatoes this big." Louise hummed in agreement, bagging some of the so-called "overripe" tomatoes while Cecilia's back was turned. She vaguely heard a couple approach behind her, but paid no mind and slipped the bag of tomatoes into Cecilia's basket.

"Aw, come on Lovi, I was only joking.~"

"Joking? Joking? Listen here, you- you - t-tomato BASTARD! Penne is _different_ from orzo. How do you get those mixed up? One of them looks like _grain_, and the other looks like a_ tube_ cut diagonally!"

Louise turned around at the mention of pasta. Two men were now searching through the tomatoes Cecilia labeled as "overripe", one of them looking thoroughly pissed while the other was apologizing as fast as he can in a mixture of Spanish, English, and surprisingly, Italian. Interesting. By now, Cecilia was also looking on, more than slightly perturbed that someone would mix up penne and orzo.

"Ehi! Mescolò realmente penne ed orzo?"(Hey! Did you really mix penne and orzo?) Cecilia called out to the strangers. The angrier-looking man glanced up with a look of irritability, before realizing the speaker was a lady. He straightened his back and cast an angry look to his friend.

"Sì, lui faceva! Lui disse che era un incidente!" (Yes, he did! He said it was an accident!) The man responded, crossing his arms.

Louise giggled at his antics, mentally noting how his mannerisms matched Cecilia's. And both of the men looked awfully similar to her...

Well, green eyes and dark hair isn't that rare.

"Bene, non sia troppo aspro su lui."(Well, don't be too harsh on him.) Louise commented, waving at the other man. He waved back with a slightly confused smile.

"Louise. Louise De Luca." Louise introduced herself before pushing her sister forward.

"I'm Cecilia. Cecilia- um, Cecilia Esposito." Cecilia mentally scolded herself for momentarily forgetting her fake name. She shook hands with the now-calm man.

"I am Lovino Vargas. The dimwit behind me is Antonio Carriedo."

Cecilia frowned. Granted, those names were common surnames, but...

She felt odd.

Antonio placed his hand behind his neck and shook his head. "Ah, please, senoritas, call me Tony. Antonio is much to formal."

Antonio "tsked", carefully inspecting one of the red tomatoes after turning his attention back to the crate. "They're so overripe." he murmured, placing it back down.

Cecilia grinned at the man. "Avid fan of tomatoes?" she asked hopefully. Antonio looked back up at her, a smile matching her own. "The yellow and orange ones are fine. So are the cherry tomatoes, oh! And the Roma tomatoes." She continued, pulling the different varieties out of her basket. Antonio watched on in fascination, before chattering excitedly in Italian about the personal tomato garden he has set up in his (and Lovi's) backyard.

Louise stood next to Lovino, grinning at her friend. "We're going to be here awhile, aren't we?" she asked the man next to her.

"Si." He slid down onto the floor and sat criss-cross. "It's going to be hard to tear them apart." he murmured under his breath.

"We should probably tear them apart now."

"Yep." Lovino didn't move from his spot.

"By the way, Lovi, uh, Lovino, do you have any relatives?" Louise asked, sitting down next to the grumpy man.

"Yeah, one brother. He's annoying, but he's my brother, so I love him. He keeps talking about how the house feels empty and how there should be more people around, but we don't know many others who aren't from work." He seemed a bit upset by that.

_Oh no_, Louise thinks,_ I can't leave seeing him sad..._

"Hey, Cecilia and I can visit from time to time! We could talk about tomatoes, and pasta, and- wait, were you born somewhere in the Mediterranean?"

Lovino nodded with a small smile.

"So we can talk about the beaches there, and how awesome Spain and Italy is-"

Lovino's smile grew into a grin.

"And it'll be cool to just hang out some days! Whatcha say?" Louise finished, glancing back at the man.

He was smiling bright and jumped up from his seat on the floor, excited.

"That would be excellent! Oh, I can't wait- gimme a second..." Lovino fished a receipt and pen from his pocket, and quickly scratched down an address.

"Can we meet on Friday? Uh, lemme write down my cell phone...Call me on Thursday if we can meet Friday,okay? You and Cecilia both." Louise smiled and took the offered piece of paper.

"Definitely."

The pair spent 20 minutes trying to pull (literally, in Lovino's case,) the talkative pair apart.


End file.
